The foundation
by Errec
Summary: He devoured all he could, but in the end it's always the king who destroys the throne Based on scp foundation lore
1. Chapter 1

Ryou finishes tying his hair up with an elastic he procured from his supposed-to-be-empty desk. Seems like it's previous occupant had left some odds and ends so ryou was trying to use them to keep himself occupied.

He had come upon this job mostly be accident, and in an odd development, ryou was surprised to hear he would not be receiving any formal training, but he was to wait for his department head to come speak to him. So there ryou was, waiting.

It was about 45 minutes, ryou would reckon, before his department head came to see him. Mr akihide, he was supposedly called.

Just as ryou sat up in his seat, feeling the time might be coming, he heard a rapping on his door. Ryou was about to tell the individual to come in before the visitor entered of his own accord.

"Good afternoon newbie!"

The man who entered was young but rather worn looking - blonde hair dye looked to have been places over slightly graying hair to pair with his five o clock shadow. The look was completed with the man's Hawaiian print shirt, khaki pants and penny loafers.

Ryou stood up to greet the man.

"Good morning! You must be mr akihide" he greeted, extending a hand. The man took ryou hand to shake vigorously but shook his head at the same time.

"Akihide is busy so I'm coming to give you your 'welcome package'" he said, emphasizing the last two words with air quotes.  
"My name is Sam dodds, you can call me sam. Im our project manager.

Ryou nodded, trying the commit all this new info to memory. "Its nice to meet you Sam. Im really thrilled to be working here." He said, accepting the reusable shopping bag that was passed to him. He decided he would look through it after when it wasn't rude to do so.

"Thrilled to have ya! Get your stuff out there, I'm also gonna go through your first assignment" the man put a fairly hefty file folder down on the table as he said this with a usb thumb drive attached to it. Ryou obliged by taking out the contents of the bag.

The first item was a set of lab coats, only one that seemed like he may be the first owner of. The next was a lanyard with the company name and a fob key, and a second. There was also a tag with his name and the photo he had provided when asked. The last item was a shiny stainless steel travel mug, also with the companies name printed on. Ryou grinned and nodded in thanks to Sam.

"This is great, thank you!" He put his lanyard and name tag on and shoved the rest back into the bag for now. He then slipped his hand over to the file folder, thumbing it open. Ryous superior choked out a laugh as ryou lay his eyes on the first page. Ryou then laughed a little himself, thinking he was a victim of an initiation joke.

"You guys must have a good photo retouch artist here" he said holding up the photo to the light to see if he could find any imperfections.

"Photo retouch artist? I'm afraid not, he just happens to look a lot like you. This is the first time I noticed myself. Anyway, he's been here for a bit. We've had mostly d class personnel in there to observe him with mixed results. But we think it's safe to send a counselor in, so here you are!" He exclaimed, gesturing at ryou with both arms. Ryou nodded, pretending he knew what any of this meant.

"Sure, I'll do a preliminary scope of him." Ryou said as he eyed the photo, nodding at Sam who had left mentioning something about food.

He would get to it, but he decided to take a look at the file first. Granted, There wasn't all that much info. Ryou was able to find out his name was Bakura, his approximate age was 25 (whatever approximate means), and his anomoly; telekinesis, and telepathy. Ryou took a deep breath at this. He had heard rumors about other worldly creatures at this establishment, but seeing it be reality was a bit of a shock. He also found the gentleman's number as designated by the company:

SCP 476.


	2. Chapter 2

To Ryou's great surprised, that day at work his introduction to the rest of the staff had actually been completed, and he felt good when he got home. When he returned to his small apartment that night, and after having his sad microwave dinner supper (he hadn't made his first grocery trip yet), he had a choice to either sit down with a book, or read his 'assignment'.

He ended up settling on reading a book he picked up and finished halfway the night before, a Mystery novel about a young wizard who was named after several magicians.

However, there, in the corner of his eye sitting on his coffee table was his briefcase, containing the large file he was given today on SCP 476.

His novel, he feared, wasn't getting as much attention as he thought it should, and although he read through the file once today he thought he'd better take a second look at it. After all, these people, or creatures, or whatever, can be unpredictable, and he wanted to be best equipped to meet it tomorrow.

Really, Ryou wasn't sure why he kept saying 'it' in his mind. He heard rumors of strange creatures at the foundation, however the only one he was aware of was, of course, the SCP he was assigned.

Also, this person was clearly a 'man', and not an 'it'.

He thumbed lazily through the folder while laying down on the chaise end of his sofa, scanning for any details he may have missed today.

There was more photos of the man, seemingly at his intake – that is, when he came to stay full time at the foundation.

From what Ryou could discern (much of the info was redacted and above his clearance level) the man was presumably there for some crime.

It made sense – there was no way a regular prison could hold someone with the powers this man had.

He looked through the photos from intake – the man was visibly disheveled, clearly annoyed, and was wearing very… interesting attire.

His clothes were filthy, but he was dressed in all black, torn clothing (Ryou couldn't tell whether this was a fashion statement or not, but judging by the rest of his appearance he guessed not), and on each hand he had silver rings on every finger and thumb, covering them like armor. These didn't seem like they were meant to be a fashion statement either, and they were also covered in dried, brownish blood.

Strange, Ryou thought, because you wouldn't think someone who can use telekinesis would need to use his fists as a weapon.

Ryou sunk further into his sofa and the blanket surrounding him. Suddenly, he was filled with anxiety about the upcoming day.

He didn't like this feeling – it wasn't like him to get this anxious about a job, and he was generally very good at working with people and understanding them. However, he had the feeling this wasn't going to be someone who is easily understood.

Ryou put down the file folder for the final time that day and turned back to his book. Thinking about it's contents, though, he suddenly didn't feel like reading it anymore and settled into bed for the night.

* * *

Ryou woke up the next morning feeling a lot better about his situation. With renewed vigor, he went into his desk, tied his hair up for the day, and placed a doo-dad on his desk he bought after work yesterday.

It was a newton's cradle, as Ryou had explained to his coworker earlier that morning. You pick up one of the balls suspended by strings at one end, and it would send kinetic energy moving the ball on the other end, without moving the ones in between. He picked up the ball and dropped it, hoping to see some action.

The toy, though, had different plans and just stopped after hitting the successive ball. He really hoped this wouldn't set a precedent for how his day was going to go.

After grabbing a cup of coffee from the machine in the kitchen, he was on his way to meet his assignment. At the foundation, all of the containment facilities were on-site, so he needed to be carted to SCP 476's by a golf cart-like vehicle, chauffeured by a D-class personel.

Perhaps 10 minutes of driving later, he was stopped in front of what looked like a large storage container.

"You okay here?" The man in the golf cart asked before Ryou got off. Ryou looked down at his facility map. "Yes, I think so. Thank you… I'm sorry, what was your name?"

The employee scoffed at him and drove away. Ryou shrugged his shoulders, figuring he would ask if he saw the gentleman again later.

Ryou used his key-card to enter the first door. This brought him to an area of the containment facility that was like an air-lock – He had to confirm the door was closed and latched behind him before entering the second, and final door.

He looked down at the coffee in his hand, suddenly becoming nervous again. There was a small concrete platform beside the door he came in, and he decided he would leave his coffee there and grab it on his way out – He really didn't want to be carted to a hospital for second degree coffee burns on his second day.

He took a deep breath, grabbed his notepad and pen out of his crossbody and tucked them under his arm, unlocked the second door, and entered.


End file.
